The in vivo molecular and microscopic imaging of cancer initiative at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) and University of Cleveland (UHC) will capitalize on extraordinary opportunities that advancements in imaging technologies offer for studying cancer non-invasively in animal models and in man. This initiative will build upon outstanding resources already in place at CWRU and UHC for in vivo imaging of cancer. Existing institutional strengths in the imaging sciences and cancer biology will be the foundation for establishing interactive teams of investigators from the imaging sciences, biochemistry, biomedical engineering, genetics, cancer biology, and chemistry, as well as investigators from the clinical disciplines. The goal will be to foster multi-disciplinary research that will develop novel imaging techniques in live animal models to elucidate the consequences of altered gene expression and intracellular pathways involved in cancer etiology and treatment. The planning for this initiative has occurred over a two year period and already there exists impressive evidence of the powerful collaboration with the imaging sciences and cancer biologists that are possible on this campus. The leadership of this planning grant and the Comprehensive Cancer Center have been the impetus for this early development and will serve as the administrative base for launching the center and will foster close integration with existing imaging and cancer research programs. This initiative has strong institutional support and the active engagement of departmental leadership necessary to establish robust inter-disciplinary research programs that will lead to further NCI sponsored research and become the basis for a NCI-funded center for in vivo cellular and molecular imaging in cancer.